In The Forest
by Profiterole
Summary: Yaoi warning. Sanzo x Goku. Goku overhears a conversation between Sanzo and Gojyo and decides to leave.


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, it belongs to the great Minekura Kazuya.  
  
Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Summary: Sanzo x Goku. Goku overhears a conversation between Sanzo and Gojyo and decides to leave.  
  
In The Forest.  
  
The previous evening, at last, Sanzo's team had found an inn. They could sleep in beds after a whole week of having to sleep in the jeep. As this region had suffered from several attacks by yokai, there were few people and so there were several vacant rooms. For once, each of them got his own bedroom and slept with peace and quiet.  
  
Goku woke up shortly after daybreak. He felt rested, but really, really hungry. His stomach rumbled, as if on cue. He quickly put on his outfit and got out of the room. In the corridor, he heard Sanzo and Gojyo downstairs and hoped they hadn't already eaten all the food. Nearing the kitchen, he began to make out what they were saying.  
  
"Where's your monkey? I'm surprised he isn't already here devouring our breakfast.", Gojyo asked.  
  
"He isn't my monkey! Why would I care where he is?", Sanzo retorted.  
  
Goku stopped in the middle of the stairs. Why did Sanzo always have to be so mean?  
  
"If he isn't your monkey, why is he always sticking to you?", Gojyo continued, apparently determined to taunt Sanzo.  
  
"I didn't ask him to do that.", Sanzo answered.  
  
"Yeah, but you like it!"  
  
"Shut up, stupid kappa, you're as annoying as Goku. If only I could get rid of you two!"  
  
Goku was shocked. He had never realized how much of a nuisance he was for Sanzo. Of course, he often said and did stupid things and Sanzo scolded him for that. But even when Sanzo was shouting at him, it seemed to Goku that he was just pretending to be furious. He had never thought that Sanzo would be happier without him. He had been selfish. He was so happy to be with Sanzo, who had come and saved him from darkness, and he thought he could help Sanzo in return. He hadn't imagined that he was making things worse for him.  
  
Then he made up his mind. He was going to leave, as Sanzo wanted it. And if he waited any longer, he knew he wouldn't have the courage to do it. So he went to the front door, opened it and began running straight ahead, into the forest, without knowing where to go.  
  
A draught slammed the door a few seconds afterwards. Sanzo and Gojyo wondered who had opened the door and, realizing that nobody had entered the inn, looked out of the window and caught a glimpse of Goku heading towards the forest.  
  
"Hello everybody! Did you have a good night? Why are you looking so bad?", a cheerful voice asked.  
  
"It's your fault!", Sanzo said to Gojyo, ignoring Hakkai's arrival.  
  
"What? But it's because of what you ...", Gojyo couldn't end his sentence, because Sanzo had taken his gun and shot very close to Gojyo's ear. "Hey! You could have hurt me!"  
  
"You would have deserved it!", Sanzo replied, proceeding to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?", a bewildered Hakkai asked.  
  
"I'm going to get back my monkey.", Sanzo answered, glaring at Gojyo. "I'm sure that stupid kappa will tell you what happened."  
  
Sanzo entered the forest. He hoped Goku had just run away straight ahead, because otherwise that would be difficult to find him. With all this vegetation, it was difficult to see very far but, anyway, he decided against calling Goku's name. The last thing Goku wanted now was probably to talk to him and he wouldn't be able to find Goku if he was hidden.  
  
This really had to change. He was always hurting Goku and the boy never complained. But sometimes he couldn't bear it any more and left. He had already done it before and Homura had found him. Sanzo felt he should have been nicer with Goku. But that stupid kappa had aggravated him and he hadn't thought Goku was overhearing. Now he had to make amends and Sanzo wasn't good at that.  
  
Then he arrived in a clearing. A stream was crossing it and Goku was sitting next to it, looking at his reflection in the water. Sanzo came close to him, not knowing what to say, but he made the dead leaves crackle and Goku heard him. He stood up quickly and turned around, looking at Sanzo with his eyes clouded with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sanzo! I won't disturb you any more, I'm leaving."  
  
A fan suddenly banged him on the head. "Stop talking nonsense! I never told you to leave. I was talking with Gojyo. Do you understand the difference?"  
  
Goku, surprised, looked at Sanzo and said: "No. What's the difference? Ouch!" That was due to another blow by Sanzo's fan.  
  
"The difference is that I don't want them to know what I feel."  
  
Goku didn't understand at all what Sanzo was trying to tell him, so he asked: "What do you feel, Sanzo?"  
  
There was no way he was going to say it aloud. He didn't even want to think about it, lest something should happen to Goku, as it had happened to Komyo Sanzo. So he just whispered: "Baka saru!", held Goku at the shoulders and kissed him.  
  
Goku couldn't believe what was happening. Sanzo, his dear Sanzo, was kissing him! He was feeling his warm lips against his own. And when Sanzo's tongue entered his mouth and caressed his tongue, he buckled at the knees, the sensation was so great. But Sanzo was holding him fast and he felt safe in his strong arms.  
  
After a while, Sanzo broke the kiss and began to leave. Goku was at a loss. What was he supposed to do? Was it just a farewell kiss?  
  
"Come on, Goku! We must leave now. We've got things to do."  
  
Goku felt relieved, knowing that Sanzo still wanted him for the journey, and for more. He ran to catch up with him. But he couldn't help adding: "Sanzo, we can't leave now."  
  
"Why not?", Sanzo asked.  
  
"Because I haven't eaten my breakfast yet. I'm hungry!", Goku answered, hoping he wasn't going to make Sanzo angry.  
  
Sanzo stared at him and it seemed to Goku that Sanzo's eyes were smiling at him. "How could I forget that?", he said, gently tousling the boy's hair.  
  
The end.  
  
Thanks for reading this story. I hoped you liked it. Please, leave me a review. 


End file.
